


What Goes On In These Corridors

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: What does it take to change someone's mind?





	What Goes On In These Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
** What goes on in these corridors  
**

**Disclaimer:** unfortunately, I own nothing. (Although, I would like to point out that my initials are the same as JKR’s.) All Harry-Potter-realted-stuff belongs to her. All lyrics are property of singer/producer/manager/whoever music belongs to. 

****

 

******Chapter One – Ironic**  
*****  
****_Ironic – Alanis Morisette_  
_It’s a black fly in your Chardonnay,_  
_It’s a Death Row pardon two minutes too late,_  
_And isn’t it ironic? Don’t Cha think?_  
_It’s like rain on your wedding day,_  
_It’s a free ride that you’ve already paid,_  
_It’s the good advice that you just didn’t take,  
_

_And who would have thought it figures…_

* 

Hermione marched briskly down to the end of the second floor corridor and began to examine the 

pieces of parchments lying on the table. She scanned the list of names, and searched for her own.

It was only the second day back and already she had homework, essays, prefect duties and now this extra new task which she was less than excited about.  

On the first day back Professor McGonagall had asked students in years five and six to enrol for Corridor Duties, to take over from the Head Boy and Girl who “already had far to many more important things to be getting on with, thank you very much”. Prefects had to sign up and it was optional for everyone else.  

On the first day, Hermione had signed up willingly: it would only be a few hours a week and hopefully she’d be partnered with a friend. And besides, when they said that prefects were “strongly encouraged” everyone knew that it was more than just a little nudge.  

Hermione finally found her name on the list alongside another, who she was to be partnered with. 

She glared at the parchment furiously.  

_What were they_ thinking _?_   

* 

Hermione threw open the port hole door and stormed into the Gryffindor common room. 

She stopped her march when she passed Ron and Harry, who were sitting on a sofa.  

“Looks like someone’s got her wand in a knot,” muttered Ron. 

“Who have you got for corridor duty?” she snapped at Ron. 

“Me?” replied Ron, “I’ve got Hannah Abbot. Hufflepuff I think. Blonde. Cute face. Nice arse.” 

Harry tried to suppress a grin but Hermione ignored him and asked Harry the same question. 

Harry grinned. “Ginny,” he said sheepishly. 

“Ginny? You got Ginny?” She made a grunt of frustration. 

“Go on then. Tell us who you’ve got. It can’t be _that_ bad, whoever it is,” challenged Ron. 

“Blaise Zabini,” she said simply. 

“Oh, right,” said Ron, “Well. You guys will have great fun won’t you?” 

Harry laughed. 

“It’s _not funny!_ I have to see him every lunch break for a term. Not to mention the late night ones.” 

“Ooh!” said Ron, “ _Late nights_ with _Zabini_. Sounds like a trashy paperback doesn’t it?” 

The boys laughed again. 

“Shut up! It’s not funny!” she paused for a moment, “Isn’t it ironic that Ron gets some flirty pretty girl, Harry gets Ginny, and I get stuck with a stupid, cruel, annoying mate of  Malfoy’s?”  

* 

Hannah Abbot lay face down in her bed, arms curled tightly around her pillow, her face buried in the folds of her duvet. 

_Ron Weasley,_ she thought. 

She probably would have preferred to be with another girl for corridor duty, rather than some boy she couldn’t remember ever speaking to other than “Pass the jam, please” and “How many runespoor eggs do we need?” 

But then again, it could be fun. He had a nice smile and seemed to be the one making the jokes at breakfast on the Gryffindor table.  

She smiled into her duvet. 

_Ron Weasley_ …  

* 

Ginny collapsed onto her bed and lay staring up at the ceiling.  

She couldn’t help grinning. 

She realised she must have looked like a complete idiot, grinning inanely to herself. 

_I’m with Harry Potter, I’m with Harry Potter_ she gloated to herself. Yes, she had managed to cover up her crush on him, but that didn’t mean it had gone.  

_Stop it Ginny_ , she thought, _It’s just a stupid partner thing for some crappy corridor duty. He’s your brother’s best friend_ and _he’s in the year above you. He only thinks of you as his friend’s kid sister. Nothing’s going to happen, so stop kidding yourself, and move on._  


Her eyes began to drift shut. 

When they finally closed, she smiled in her sleep.  

* 

Ron was tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. He eventually lay on his stomach, and stayed still. 

_She’s quite cute,_ he thought, _She seems nice. Maybe a bit annoying, but nice. Nice smile as well. I could have done a hell of a lot worse._  


He smiled. 

_Yeah. It’ll be good. She seems cool. And she does have a nice arse…_

* 

Harry could hear Ron moving about in the bed next to him. He lay perfectly still, gazing blankly into the ceiling above him. 

His thoughts drifted to Ginny. 

_Ginny. I can’t believe I got Ginny. It’ll be such a laugh. Poor Hermione though…_

*  

Hermione sat cross legged in her bed, still fully clothed. 

She could only think one thing. 

_Why me?_  
_*_   


Blaise Zabini was pacing up and down the dormitory. 

He heard Draco roll over and groan loudly. “Shut the hell up, Blaise and go to bed.” 

As a murmur of “Yeah,” came from the two other beds in the room, occupied by Crab and Goyle, Blaise sighed and climbed into bed.  

Draco pulled open the green velvet curtains of his own four-poster and leaned towards Blaise’s bed. 

He sighed. “Forget about it, Blaise. Granger’s a real pain in the arse, but it’ll be alright. You can just…not talk to her. I’ve got some idiotic loser from the year below. Count yourself lucky, mate,” he said, retreating back to his bed, and drawing the curtain closed.  

_Self centred idiot,_ thought Blaise, _How the bloody hell can he think he’s got it worse than me? He just doesn’t get it_. _I have to see that bloody know-it-all-Harry-potter-tag-along every day. Every…single…day.  
_ _Shit…  
_ _*_  
 **AN: Hope you liked it.  
** **Please leave a review on the way out  
** **:)**  



End file.
